GO!
' ' is an Achievement Hunter series that premiered on October 29, 2013. The game is a competition on who can complete the first task that Geoff assigns in any game of their choosing. The first person to accumulate 5 wins will get a pizza party. After someone wins 5 games, the board is cleared. New episodes will be released every Tuesday. Episode List Statistics Trivia *In Episode 2, Gavin ended up breaking a shelf, causing all of the games resting on it to fall to the ground. *Due to all the players in Episode 2 forgetting where the swingset could be found in GTA IV, Geoff gave them all a "hint" saying that it was on the "main island" (Algonquin) which he described as the middle island. After around 13 minutes in the video without anyone finding it, Geoff went online to see where the swingset was, and it was NOT on the "main island", where he had initially told them, which means Geoff forgot. *In Episode 3, Ray was forced to use his primary Xbox Live account, BrownMan, as it would be much easier for him to earn an achievement otherwise. *Episode 6 was filmed on the day that the Xbox One came out, which is why Geoff made the episode special by making the others complete the objective on a game for the Xbox One. *Also in Episode 6, not only did they have to kill a zombie first in Dead Rising 3 for the Xbox One, they had to unbox the console, set up the console, set up the capturing program, install an update on the Xbox One, and then install the game to at least 50% before actually getting into the game to kill the zombie. This took up about the first 5 minutes of the episode. *Michael is the only one with an Xbox One sticker for winning in Episode 6. * Episode 8 is the shortest episode to date, with Ray completing the objective before any other player could even start playing their game. * Episode 11 is the only episode where the winner wasn't playing a game (Michael was watching Xbox Video). * Ray was the first one to claim a pizza party with 5 stickers in Episode 17. The place where the pizza party took place had one table with a sign saying 'VIP' where Ray, Geoff, and Kerry (Ray's chosen friend) sat, while the others sat at a different table which had a sign saying 'losers' (according to Ray the following episode). * Episode 18 is currently the only episode where the five of them had to switch desks during the video. Ray started with the lead, with 3 on the scorecard before Geoff pulled the first of three desk swaps. Ryan would go from one point to six at Jack's desk when swap number two was deployed, and Michael ended up winning at that station when he inherited the desk from Gavin on the third swap, the Brit having gotten the station up to nine when Geoff pulled the trigger on the third and final swap. *Episode 20 was inspired by the fact Gavin, in a single-player Halo game, always kills his ally AI first. He would end up winning the match, using two Call of Duty games and three Halo games (He also tried Halo: Reach but the only friendly AI the majority of the time in that game are plot-armored Noble Team members, which he discovered the plot-armor a bit tough while trying to team-kill Carter). *There are several episodes that have the challenge as doing a certain amount of things all in different games. Geoff has stated in one of these episodes that the reason he does this is because the viewers have said that they really like when they do this. *Episode 31 is the first episode where a challenge has been repeated from another episode of Go (Episode 28). The challenge was to kill a Hunter and a Brute in two different games and only one of them could be a Halo game. This was changed a little bit for the second version in that the guys weren't allowed to use the games that they had used in the other challenge. *Kerry made his GO! debut in episode 32, taking over for Jack when he had to leave. *Gavin became the first person to get completely shutout from winning a pizza party (This occurred when Ray won his third pizza party). *Episode 50 is unique in which Geoff gives five challenges to the competitors but only one is correct. *Gavin currently has the longest dry-streak with a total of 23 episodes, having not won a sticker since Episode 29 before finally winning one in Episode 53. *Episode 52 and 59 are the only episodes of GO! to have two winners due to having to complete two previous episodes of GO! and the other being due to a tie. *Ray and Jack are the only two to win pizza parties. *Episode 57 is the only episode of GO! to feature a non-console based competition, instead it involves correctly building a LEGO set. *Episode 64 is the longest episode of GO! with being over 40 minutes long. *Episode 66 is the only episode of GO! to be released on a Wednesday *Episode 68 is the only episode of GO! where it is one person (Ray) against everyone else. Navigation Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Series Category:Competitions Category:AchHntr Expansion